Move on, Forget it now
by Want.Some.ED
Summary: Singer/songwriter Ed Sheeran has been roped into writing a autobiography where he meets pretty assistant Imogen. But can he make a relationship work while bringing up the past that still haunts him. Still working on it, hopefully still more to come, Please, please leave feed back
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 (Wednesday 2pm)

The man sitting across from me takes a sip from his coffee before slipping on his glasses and taking a look at his note pad. He has a very confident presence which makes me feel slightly uncomfortable as I sit perched on the edge of the sofa, waiting for him too say something. He's 60 odd but one of those men that get better looking with age, the grey streaks in his dark hair and smile lines doing him favors. Getting to work with him is a privilege and he reminds us of that by taking his time. My manager, Stuart, is sitting next to me on the sofa. I look across to him hoping for comfort but he's deep in whispered conversation with our P.A, Becky. I look back down at my hands as the nerves slowly take over, how much longer is he going to make me wait.

Another 5 minutes pass before he finally clears his throat to indicate that he's ready to start. Becky leaves Stuarts side and takes a seat a few metres to our left. Stuart glances over at me and can see that i'm nervous so gives me a reassuring squeeze on my shoulder. Better late than never. I smile at him then turn to Richard. Richard Clark is at the top in his line of work, he writes autobiographies for celebrities like me that can't write them for themselves. He's worked with other celebrities such as Lady Gaga, Britney Spears and the late John Travolta. I was still unsure on the idea of putting my life on paper but Stuart seemed to think people would want to read my story. I suppose the facts are kind of interesting, I mean I've had a good career and people seem to be fascinated by the fact I worked hard and got so far so young. The part that worries me is I know at some point he'll ask me to talk about thoughts and feelings, i'm no good with that and can never get my point across the way I want. Anyway I shouldn't have to go there today so i'm trying to push that worry to the back of my head for now.

'So Ed' Richard starts in his london accent, it's posh but you can tell it's a learnt accent, he would have adapted to it over the years to better suit his line of work. 'I can call you Ed yes?'

I nod and he carries on, 'Right well Thank you ever so much for joining me on this Ed, you and me will do great things i'm sure. I'm very excited to be working with you as yours is a very anticipated story. Now are you sure you don't want a Tea or coffee? Staurt?'

'No i'm fine thank you Richard' I say and Stuart waves down the offer in agreement. 'Some water however would be great.' My mouths dry which I'm sure is the nerves, this is not my comfort zone. Without being asked his assistant stands up from beside him and disappears to find some water at my request.

Richard clears his throat once again, 'Ok Ed so just to explain, today we're just going to be jotting down some notes, touch upon your childhood, maybe make a time line if you will, nothing too deep.' A wave of relief washes over me as Richard confirms what i've being trying to tell myself all morning, I relax a little now and move back into my seat making myself more comfortable.

'I feel we should start the book with a quick page of where your at now, your achievements and awards ect, we'll then move on to highlight your childhood, where your love for music came from and all that jazz.' Richard says with a wave of his arm before leaning in, resting his forearms on his legs and giving me an intense stare over the top of his glasses, I feel uncomfortable again and look back down at my hands in my lap. 'However,' He continues, 'I feel the real interest in your story comes from your journey to fame, small town boy taking his chances right here in the big city to follow his dream. People love that stuff and want to know every detail of how you made the world fall at your feet. Now how does that sound to you Ed?' Richard is sitting back in his seat again now, slight smile on his face obviously very proud of the little speech he's given.

Just then the door opens, all 4 of our heads turn to see who it is. It's just Richards assistant back with the water I requested. I'm grateful as it gives me another moment of delay as I'm sure Richard is going to expect me to start talking soon. I watch as she ever so gracefully walks over with the tray holding a jug and 5 glasses. I'd been too nervous to notice before but now I see that she's actually a very pretty girl.

She looks to me and my eyes catch hers, we hold each others gaze for just a second as she sets down the tray on the coffee table. I look back to my lap too quickly, the slightest blush upon my cheeks and my mind racing with thoughts of lust.

'Thank you Imogen' Richard says.

I close my eyes for just a moment to calm myself but see her eyes staring back at me as if burnt into my eyelids. Her eyes are green, No hazel. Either way they darkened around the pupil which make them so deep I can't help but imagine myself inches from her face, exploring them for hours. They are beautiful and perfect for her olive complexion. Right now focus Ed.

I look up again, careful to only look at Richard, he's pouring me a glass of water when he starts again, 'Straight into it then Ed, Tell me about your love for music, where did that come from?'

Ok thats an easy one, I take a quick gulp of water and relax a little more, 'Um well I always say it started when I was maybe 6 or 7, Listening to Van Morrison on long car journeys with my parents'

When I finish Richard still had his pen over this note pad as if waiting to write more, when he realises that that is all I have to say he lowers his note pad and looks over at me. 'Yes that's very good Ed, can we add to that though, I need you tell me a little more. Was there any particle trips that stand out to you? favorite songs? did you sing along ect? You know, that sort of thing.'

I look back down at my hands, then allowed myself a glance back up at Imogen, I was still very aware of her presence and she was obviously very aware of mine too, her beautiful eyes locked on my face. My eyes shoot down as a wave of embarrassment washes over me, of course he needed more, this wasn't a usual interview where an answer like that was all that was needed. No, this was meant to be a full book about every little detail of my life. I try to remember why I agreed to do this but come up short. Alright, deep breath, another gulp of water. Here goes nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 (Wednesday)

Alright, deep breath, another gulp of water. Here goes nothing.

'Well you see my parents shared a caravan with my cousins at Haven Caravan Club in Norfolk, are you familiar Richard?'

He looks at me over his glasses again, 'Why don't you explain Ed, what was that like?'

So much for notes and not getting deep, How long did Stuart say these sessions would take? A month was it? It was going to be a long month that's for sure. I look to Stuart and he nods me on with a reassuring smile.

'Well it's a Caravan Holiday Park, a bit of a Butlins I guess, It's on the seaside and theres a pool and kids club, night club, that sort of thing. We'd go there for a weekend maybe once a month. On the journey my parents would play a variety of mix tapes that they'd recored off the radio, the one tape they had brought was Van Morison and it was their favorite. My brother, Mattew, and I sat in the back and we'd all sing along, I think my favorite song off the tape was "Into the mystic", Seems I had good taste even then, that's a wicked love song!' I've got a big grin on my face, amused at my own comment. It was lost on Richard though, he's straight faced, eyes on his note pad, guess he probably isn't taking that comment down. I notice that Imogen is taking notes too, and suddenly i'm back to feeling embarrassed and uncomfortable but she looks up at me through her thick eyelashes and gives me a smile. Heres hoping she's smiling with me not at me. Richard still hasn't looked up so I assume i'm meant to continue. I desperately try to think of a memory from Haven but I'm distracted by a weird feeling in my stomach caused by Imogen's smile, butterflies? No. I haven't experienced that in at least 6 years. I close my eyes to try and gain focus as Richard is now looking at me expectantly. Again, as if burnt into my eyelids, I see her but not just her eyes this time, it's her smile, the way it caused dimples in her cheeks. I stand up suddenly, making everyone jump.

'Sorry could I use the bathroom? please excuse me' I look to Richard questionably.

'Of course Ed, first left out the door there'

I mumble Thanks as I start to walk away, not being able to get out of the room quick enough. Once in the bathroom I lean over the sink and splash my face with water. Using one of the neatly folded little hand towels I dry my face and attempt to pull my head in and slow my heart rate. What was wrong with me. After a moment of starring at my own reflection in the mirror I manage to do so and relax a little. I start taking in my surroundings as I figure out what to do next. The bathroom's large and every surface is made of black marble, Theres one toilet through the door behind me and one basin. Above the Basin is a Mirror that fills the entire wall, pointless with nothing to reflect but the small pile of white hand towels, a single white Lilly in a glass vase and of course me, my complexion whiter than normal and my fiery orange hair, which stood out even more than usual in the bland environment. Much like the rest of Richard Clark's office, he's gone for the minimal effect and I couldn't feel less comfortable. Ok I'm over it, I meet pretty girls all the time, I can handle this. I leave the bathroom, head down, looking at my feet when I almost walk straight into her.

'What are you doing here!' I blurt out accusingly over her mumbled apologizes.

'Oh, er, Just getting Mr. Clark another coffee, Can I get you anything Mr. Sheeran?'

Her voice is soft and her accent is a mix of English and maybe another, one I don't recognize.

Without making eye contact I thank her but turn down her offer and make my way back into Richard's office. Bumping into Imogen in the hallway was a set back as I was thinking of her again but one quick look towards Stuart put me straight again as I see him share a worried look with Becky.

I take my seat back on the leather couch, take a sip of water and without cue from Richard dive straight into a story of how when I was 8 I saw a guy play my favorite Damien Rice song on guitar at the Haven beach which lead to me spend the entire journey home nagging my parents to buy me a guitar. Managing to completely ignore the pretty assistant as she re-entered the room with Richard's coffee I went on to talk about my first guitar lesson, being the lead role of my intermediate school play and listening to Eminem with my cousin Jethro.

Two hours later we decided to call it a day and organized to meet again on Friday. Imogen and Becky left the room for the reception to coordinate our diaries and Stuart and I stood to shake hands with Richard.

'Excellent stuff Ed! It really has been a pleasure working with you, especially after our wee hiccup at the start there' He said that last bit with a wink and I felt myself blush, was I really that obvious?

As Stuart and I leave the building together, I say without looking at him, 'Well that was Shit' He doesn't answer but I know Stuart well enough to know that he's agreeing with a silent smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 (Wednesday 11pm)

I'm lying propped up on my bed, Felix in hand, I've just done a Ustream from this position and the fans went mad on twitter, overall I think I had about 50,000 people tune in, normally it would be more, but normally i'd give more than half an hours notice. It's the first one i've done in 6months, i'm not really sure what made me do it but I guess I haven't been gigging much this last few weeks and I was feeling pretty bad about how I reacted in my meeting with Richard earlier. I sang, Lego house and Grade 8, for some reason I've missed playing those old songs lately and I think my fans enjoyed hearing me play them again. I then told them I had a new project on the horizon but couldn't reveal what just yet. They went nuts trying to guess and i'm probably going to leave a load of them disappointed as they're expecting a new song not a boring book.

As I sit here aimlessly staring into thin air playing felix I notice my fingers have started plucking away at the chords for Kiss me. I close my eyes and let my fingers lead the way. D (A) Bm (A) G (G) D A/D... Behind my closed eyes there's a faceless girl slowly and gracefully dancing in circles to my music, white dress against olive skin, her dark hair in loose curls down her back and softly falling across her face with each turn, I watch her slowly make her way toward me, totally mesmerized, as she gets closer I start to sing out loud, I feel myself getting slightly aroused as I anticipate seeing this mystery girl.

"_and my hearts against my chest, lips pressed to my neck" _She's less than a metre from me now and slowly turning one last time to face me.

"_I'm falling for your eyes but they don't know me yet" _She's stood so close to me I can smell her sweet aroma. My hand reaches up to push the last strand of hair from her face before moving under her chin to lift her eyes to mine. As she looks up there they are, those green, no, hazel eyes.

"_and with the feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now"_

(Thursday 10.30am)

When I awoke in the morning the first thing I saw was Felix next to my bed. I instantly remembered my fantasy from the night before and the way it, no, she had made me feel. I was embarrassed and disappointed with myself. I had found that writing session hard enough as it was so why didn't I stop myself! How was I going to look her in the eye now and focus. No I'll be fine I tell myself, all I have to do is to keep talking about my music and not make eye contact with her. And until then I just need a way to distract myself to stop another episode like last night, which won't help anything.

I hop out of bed and have a long hot shower, closed eyes, letting the stream flow over my face. I'm dreading tomorrow's session and trying to think of ways to get my mind off this girl that suddenly with no reasoning has taken over my every thought. Other than the few words we'd exchanged in the corridor I hadn't even spoke to the girl.

While getting changed i'd made a decision, I pulled out my Iphone and searched though my contacts until I got to Craig. Craig was a real sound bloke, I'd known him for nearly 10years now and he'd been there for me right from the start. He owned a decent size club that he'd inherited in the heart of London and would let me play when I was just 17. I looked up to him and owed him a lot. I pressed dial and waited for him to answer,

"Hello"

"Hi Craig, it's Ed"

"Aw man, how are you son? Back in London I hear?"

"Yea man, it's good to be back too, how's my favorite Club going?"

"Favorite you say? I wouldn't have thought so, I haven't seen you down this neck of the woods in a long time"

"Ah yea i'm sorry, you know, world tours and all that."

"I don't blame you son, you know i'm proud of you"

"Thanks Craig, it's all because to you though. Anyway i've got one more favor to ask?"

"What's up?"

"Well.. I was hopping you could fit me in to play a gig tonight?"

"Ed Sheeran..Begging me for work! Is everything ok bro?"

"Yea, don't tell anyone, I just need to let off some steam you know, i'll explain later, Wanna meet me for a drink first?"

"See you at 7 son"

Gig sorted, that's my mind occupied for tonight, what next? Lego. After gigging lego is my next favorite thing and always keeps my thoughts at bay. I head to my room and pull out my old beanie, Nina Nesbitt had bought it for me back when we toured together for the second time in 2014. We found I didn't get noticed half as much when I was wearing one and that's the reason I was putting it on now. I usually love meeting fans but today I wasn't really in the mood. I caught the underground, careful to keep my head down, to the closes toy'r'us. When I arrived I headed straight for Isle 5 as I knew this store well. I managed to waste a good 45mins looking through the box sets for one I hadn't done before. I settled on two 500 piece Harry Potter sets.

They didn't take me as long as I hoped but I managed to find out some old Harry Potter stuff I got last time I was back from touring. Before I knew it it was 6.30pm and my Dinning room table was a scale replica of Hogsmead. As I stood back to admire my work my phone alerted me I had I message, I grinned as I pulled my phone from my pocket seeing it was a text from Stuart, "What have I told you about arranging gigs without me" I'd been expecting that all day as I knew Craig would tell him and replied "Don't worry old man, you'll still get your cut." I know that's not what he means but I also know he doesn't really mind me playing tonight. He knows what that place means to me and planning gigs behind is back isn't something I do often.

My taxi pulls up outside the club at about 5 to 7. I pay the driver in cash, grab my guitar and hop out. I stand on the curb for a moment to take in the familiar surroundings. God I've missed this place.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 (Thursday 7pm)

I see Craig instantly, he's the one sat in the centre of the bar with a pretty looking girl on each side. The blond is leant in giggling and batting her eyelids while the dark haired one plays with his cream shirt collar. Luckily he notices me before I have to approach them and excuses himself from their company. We order a drink each at the far corner of the bar and then take a seat in a quieter booth at the back of the club. After half an hour of small talk and catching up, Craig finally asks me what it is that's bought me here tonight. I manage to stall for a moment by getting the bar tenders attention and signaling for another round. Turning to Craig I take a deep breath and start to tell him every little detail to do with Imogen, the way I couldn't focus and shamefully I even tell him about the fantasy where she had danced to 'kiss me'. When I was finished I just starred into the bottom of my nearly emptied glass waiting for Craig to say something, when he did I could tell he had a grin on his face,

"Soo.. your big problem is that you have a crush on some girl"

My eyes snap up to his face, "So! Craig this is the first girl that's done this to me since Sara!"

"What! Are you telling me you haven't had a girlfriend since Sara? That ended what, 6 years ago now?"

"No, I've had the odd fling.. but.. this girl makes me feel.. the way Sara did and only Sara ever has" That wasn't easy for me to say but I feel better now i've said it out loud and it's made me realize that that is really what has been eating at me the last 24hours.

I see the realization slowly creep across his face and his grin fade as what i've just said sinks in. Good now were on the same page.

I finish my drink and look towards the stage where the MC is just finishing setting up a loop pedal before Craig speaks again.

"Hey Son, maybe it wouldn't be all bad if you gave things ago with this girl" He says sounding nervous "It's time to move on... Sara has"

At that I stand up grabbing my Guitar and push my way to the front of the club, leaving Craig sat in the booth alone. Relived to see the MC is finished I get on stage and without introducing myself start playing 'You Need Me, I Don't Need You'. I'm annoyed at Craig and i'm annoyed at Imogen but most of all i'm annoyed with Sara. It feels good to be able to vent my emotions. After my 12 minute extended version of the song i've calmed down a bit and take in the crowd. My beanie that i'm still wearing isn't fooling anyone here and I can see the shock on they're faces as the reality kicks in that it's really me. A load of them on their phones, no doubt texting their mates, telling them to get down here asap. I manage to get in a fairly decent size set in before the club is full completely of the lucky people who received the texts. The crowds going mad and I sense it's time to wrap up before things get too out of hand, I'm feeling pretty bad about the way I treated Craig tonight and the last thing I want is to cause trouble in his club.

"shhhhh. Ok guys this is going to be the last song for tonight but you have been awesome. This song is called homeless, some of you might know it. urm.. here it goes."

I catch Craig's eye where he's sat back up at the bar and he gives me a smile which I return. He's too good to me and hopefully he knows this song is my apologies for not being around as often as I should. That night I fell to sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow but my dreams were full, not of Imogen, but of a girl I used to know.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

"Ok this next Song is a new one, I haven't played it before so I hope it goes well" As I adjust my guitar I scan the room for my girlfriend. She's making her way through the small crowd with a new drink taking her place just behind a couple that have really been getting into my music. She has a sweet expression of confusion across her face as i'm sure she's trying to work out what song I could mean. I give her a small smile and wink before addressing the whole crowd. "It's called Sara" My eyes find Sara's face again and before what i've just said sets in completely I start strumming at my guitar.

_Sara, What you to to me is enlighten my mind_

_Oh wow, I said_

_Sara, What you do to me is make my soul unwind_

_Hey now_

'_cos your hair is blond, your eyes are blue_

_Half the guys I know are after you_

_Cheer me up when i'm in a mood_

_So I thought i'd write song for you_

I can't help but smile as i'm singing, Sara's face is just so amusing. She's still unsure if she's hearing right and I swear she hasn't blinked since I announced the name of the song.

_And may I say, you like like an angel today_

_May I say, take me to the place where your mind lays_

_If only to make you smile today_

'_cos you are great, I thought i'd say that_

_Sara, reminds me of drunken talks in a hammock be_

_Behind a can of strongbow_

Craig has joined Sara's side now and they both laugh at my last two lines and i'm relieved that I haven't actually put Sara into shock. Craig puts his arm across Sara's shoulders and she returns the gesture by slipping her arm around his waist as they both start to sway to my melody.

_Oh wow, I said _

_Sara, you say that you don't look good when you do_

_Even with that soul_

_Your hair is blond, your eyes are blue_

_Half the guys I know are after you_

I wink at Craig this time as he's one of the guys that believes I have a keeper and tells me so often. Although he also tells me that when I stuff it up not to get offended when he swoops in to pick up the pieces. He's only joking though, he's my best mate as well as a father figure to me and I know he'd never do that.

_Cheer me up when i'm in a mood_

_So I thought i'd write a song for you_

_And may I say, you look like an angel today_

_May I say, take me to the place where your mind lays_

Sara and I are just starring at each other now. I can't get over how beautiful she is, her hair is naturally blonde and she has such a fair complexion but it's her eyes that really get me. They're pale blue, so young and innocent. She's looks at me lovingly and suddenly the crowds gone and it seems as if it's just the two of us remembering to 2 amazing years we've already had together and I truly feel at just 17 i'm already with the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with.

_If only to make you smile today_

'_cos you are great, i thought i'd say that_

_May I say, you look great_

_May I play this to make your day_

_May I say, you look great_

_may I play this to make your day_

As I play the last chords I step off the stage and make my way to stand in front of her. Now that I'm closer I see that her eyes are glassy and as I finish the song her face breaks into the most magnificent smile causing a single tear to fall from her left eye. I swing my guitar around and onto my back. Still completely unaware of the crowd cheering and watching on around us, I take her into my arms. Her head rests upon my chest as my face buries it's self into her hair, I inhale deeply taking in her familiar smell that always make me feel most at ease. She rises onto the tips of her toes so that her mouth is level with my ear but as she starts to whisper, with her smile still on her lips, a strange fog takes over all my senses. Suddenly her voice is muffled, my sight is hazy, her smell is weakening, the taste of alcohol is gone from my mouth and however tight i hug her it's not tight enough. I desperately try to hold on to her and those words she whispered that night but it's too late, i'm awake and she's gone. I'm left lying in my bed alone, my cheeks damp with tears. Starring at the ceiling I recite those words like i've done a thousand times before, _"i'll love you forever Ed, even when your traveling the world with you name in lights"_


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 (Friday am)

I think last nights dreams have given me the reminder and nudge I needed to get this book done. I get up at 7 and head down to the gym in my apartment complex. With my Ipod blaring Eminem I get in a good hours workout before I have to shower and meet Stuart in the lobby to go to our second writing session. I'm feeling much calmer about doing it now and manage to enter Richards office with just a bit of confidence. I even manage to give Imogen a friendly 'hello' as we pass her in the reception without breaking into a sweat, although I admit my stomach did still leap when I saw her. She's looking exceptionally pretty today. Her hair is pulled back into a bun and she's wearing high waisted trousers which show off her healthy figure, a small heel and a deep purple blouse which shows just the right amount of cleavage. I take a seat in the same spot as last time and accept Imogen's offer of tea. I make myself comfortable on Richard's sofa, tucking one foot behind my knee. I can see Richard disapproves of me having my foot on his sofa but I choose to ignore it. We all waste a few moments while waiting for Imogen to return listening to Stuart grumble about birds nesting in his chimney. Once we had all settled down with tea in our hands Richard announced that he wanted too start with a couple more childhood memories and then move on to the moment that made me realise I wanted to turn singing into a career. Overall it was a good session, it was all easy topics, the sort of stuff I used to be asked everyday in interviews but this was fun cause I had the excuse to go into detail more and tell the stories leading up to the events. I talked about meeting Damien Rice when I was 11 and how encouraging he'd been for me to give the industry a try and how i'd then gone home that night to write a load of songs, one being called 'Typical Average Teen'.

Two hours later it's noon and we decide to wrap things up for the day. Richard leads the way out of his spacious office followed by Becky and Stuart leaving Imogen and I to walk the hallway in awkward silence. Maybe it was just me imagining it but I swear we had been sharing smiles and flirty looks the whole session and now we've come face to face we can't share two words. Richard and Stuart continue to talk the smaller details out in the reception leaving me to awkwardly hang around. I walk over to the window that is the end wall of the building, we're on the top floor of a central London building and among the view there's the The London Eye. I'm thinking about the conversation I had with Craig last night before I rudely walked away and how he'd suggested that maybe I should give it a go with Imogen. I take a quick look around at her where she's stood at her desk with Becky. She must sense me looking as she looks up at me through those gorgeous eyelashes again and gives me a smile. Embarrassed at being caught looking at her I turn my focus back to the view. I'm struggling to make up my mind whether or not to ask her out. I don't know if I could handle another relationship just yet with I girl that makes my chest tighten like she does. Like Sara did. Anyway what if she had a boyfriend already or just didn't want to go out with me, I don't think I could handle being reject, not by her. Suddenly I sense someone approaching me, I turn round to see Imogen walking over and I watch her take her place next to me. She's not looking at me however, she's looking out at the view.

"It's pretty isn't it, The Eye I mean" She says softly with it taking me by surprise at her cool confidence.

"Er, yea" that's all I can manage to get out as my mind races a million miles an hour, continuously changing course on whether to ask her out or not.

"Did you know that 3.5million people go on it every year"

"No, really? I've never even been on it"

"You should. Anyway I just wanted to say I'm a big fan of your work, the first time I saw you was at 'The Bunker' 10 years ago. I was only 16 but I managed to sneak in. You sang a song for your girlfriend, you said it was the first time you'd played it. That was very sweet of you, you know?"

I stand still in complete shock, my mouth is probably even hanging open but i'm too numb to notice. She gives me one last smile and walks away.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

'Ed..Ed...ED!'

'Huh.. yea, What!' I whip round to face the rest of the office, momentary snapping out of my state of shock. Richard and Imogen have left the room leaving Becky and Stuart staring at me.

'Are you coming mate or what?' says Stuart gesturing towards the waiting elevator.

'Er yea, sorry, of course' I follow them into the elevator where we all ride in awkward silence, but I catch Stuart and Becky share a look of confusion as they're no doubt wondering what has suddenly gotten into me. I'm not about to share with them that the girl i'm crushing on knows about the memory that now haunts me in my dreams.

Once we've left the building Stuart puts Becky in a cab and says he'll be in touch later before turning to me.

'Keen for some Nandos?'

I nod in silent agreement and we start the short walk to the restaurant on the next block. We don't talk but I know he's worried about me and won't put it off much longer so I decide to bring it up myself. 'Look, Stuart, I'm sorry, I know i've been acting kinda..weird lately' I can't bring myself to look at him so I keep my eyes on the gum splattered pavement instead. 'It's alright Kid, we'll get some food and we can talk about it then yea?' Stuart replies giving me a pat on the back so we continue in silence.

Once we've ordered using my black card we take a seat in the far booth and I try to prepare myself for the conversation to come. I owe Stuart an explanation after all he's put up with from me over the past 7 years.

'So are you going to tell me what's been going on with you the last few days Ed?'

'I duno Stuart, you know i'm not very good with talking about this kind of thing.' I can't meet his gaze so instead put my focus into trying to balance the salt shaker on top of the peri peri sauce.

'Yea true, alright, well when are you going to ask Imogen out then?'

This takes me by surprise and I whip my head up to meet Stuart's serious expression. In doing so I drop the salt so as it spills a light dusting over the table. I examine his face for a moment and realise he's onto me but i'll try deny it anyway. I look back down at the spilt salt, because i'm superstitious I take a pitch and throw it over my left shoulder although I already feel as though i've got the devil on my back.

'W-what? I'm...i'm not' I stumble as my old stutter often comes out when i'm nervous.

'That didn't sound very convincing Ed, but it does have something to do with her yea?'

I wasn't really planning on telling him about my feelings for Imogen but I cave and decide it will probably be easier to keep him on the same page. I let out a deep sigh.

'Well yea.. but it's not just that!'

'Then tell me what it is then, I can't help you Ed when you keep bottling it up!'

His harsh tones aren't easy to hear but I know he's right. I draw patterns on the table in the salt feeling like a school kid being told off by his teacher. Only taking the odd glance at his face to keep track on his reactions as I start to try and explain.

'Alright, ok, It's just this last week, building up to his writing business has been hard! I keep things bottled up because I don't want to think about them let alone talk about them in front of strangers. So this talking about my past is making me think about my past, which is messing with my head! And then on top of all that there's this beautiful girl who's actually caught my attention and who I think i'd like to get to know but she's turned up at maybe the worst time possible! So now i'm dreaming about Sara and fantasizing about Imogen which leaves me having his continual internal debate with myself on whether to ask her out or not.' I'd blurted the whole lot out faster and louder then I had intended but it felt good to get it off my chest and I was fairly sure he would understand. He looks a little taken aback and also a bit angry.

'Talking about your past! We haven't even started talking about her yet! For God's sake! Come on kid just pull your head in already, it's been 6 years!'

Just then we're interrupted by the waiter bringing us our food. We just sit there glaring at each other and I can feel my eyes glazing over but Stuart's right I need to pull myself together. I look away and take a deep breath, forcing down the lump in my throat. Our interruption has obviously given Stuart time to collect his thoughts and calm down a bit before he continues.

'I'm sorry Ed. I know this isn't easy for you but we have to try and stick to it ok mate, this isn't just about the book remember. And if taking a break in the bathroom or heading outside for a ciggie is what you've got to do to get through this then that's fine but please promise me you'll stop bottling things up, you know i'm here for you if you need to talk. And as for Imogen, just ask her out! You never know, it may be just what you need to keep your mind off other things. Yea?'

'Yea, I guess' I say looking down at my plate of food and dipping a chip in some peri peri sauce.

'Good lad, soooo when are you going to ask her?' Stuart says picking up his burger and lightening his tone again.

'I dunno. Next time we see Richard I guess.'

'Nah that's not until next Tuesday, I can't have you mopping around until then.' He puts down his burger, wipes his finger on his serviette and reaches to pull something out of his back pocket. Opening his wallet he says, 'Here, take this.' He hands me over a business card and I see it's Richard's. 'That first number is for his office, give it a call this afternoon and see if she's free for tonight.'


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8 (Friday afternoon)

I sit down at the table in front of my hogsmead creation that I still haven't put away. Cordless phone in one hand and Richards card in the other I try and buck up the courage to just get on and do it. I'm slowly convincing myself it is only one date and that surely it's worth a try. But i've already put it off a good 15mins putting some washing away and making myself a cup of tea. I notice a piece of lego that isn't pushed on enough so fix that up and scan the rest to make sure everything else is in place. With no excuses left I take a deep breath, count to three and start dialing. _*ring ring* _My heart starts pounding _*ring ring* _Shit! this is a bad idea _*ring...* _The phone's answered mid dial.

'Good afternoon, Richard Clarks Office, Your Speaking with Imogen, how can I help you today?' My mind's racing a million miles an hour, I haven't planned what I'm going to say, I think I was still half hoping that for some reason the phone wouldn't be answered. I take another deep breath and focus hard on not stuttering.

'Hi Imogen, it's Ed. Um Ed Sheeran..'

'Oh, hello Mr. Sheeran, would you like me to put you through to Richard?' She sounds slightly taken back and for the first time doesn't have the same quiet confidence in her voice that she usually has, but then I guess she wouldn't be expecting me to call, that's what I have a manager for.

'No. No, actually I was hoping to speak to you, if you have a minute that is.'

'Of course, What can I do for you?' She's back to being very professional again but hasn't quite managed to hide the curious tones in her voice, in fact I somehow get the impression she's fighting back a smile. I can imagine the dimples her smile's causing and this makes me grin and give me that little extra confidence I need.

'Well.. I was wondering if your free tonight and was hoping you would agree to go for a drink with me, something casual, that's all?' My confidence is gone again and I regret it immediately. I close my eye, grit my teeth and hold my breath as I wait for the answer that feels as if it'll never come.

'Are you asking me on a date Mr. Sheeran?' She's definitely smiling now and I manage to relax a little but I don't feel completely out of the woods yet.

'Yea I guess' I answer sheepishly.

'Then yes, that would be lovely' I can hear the blush in her voice and suddenly realise how awkward Tuesday's writing season will be, but i'll worry about that later because she's actually said yes and that's made me even happier than I had expected it would.

'Ok, yea, that's great, I could meet you somewhere at 8? Anywhere in particular you like going?' If i'd thought this through better I would have arranged something but at the moment I was enjoying the high of her saying yes all to much to be worrying about what I should have done.

'Well what about "The Bunker"? It's fairly close to mine and well.. for old times sake.' Shit! Of all the places in london why'd she have to say there. I was wrong I should have worried more about not arranging something. I mean it's not her fault she doesn't know the significance that place and memory holds for me but seriously she couldn't have made a worst choice! And then there's the fact that it's a friday and I played there only last night which means i'm far more likely to be recognised. Then again i'm not about to shut down her idea so i've got no choice but to hide my shock, agree and hope I can get through the night.

'Yea sounds great.. Oh but there one condition..' I leave a pause for effect, 'You stop calling me Mr. Sheeran.' She lets out a sweet giggle and replies with just, 'See you at 8..Ed' And hangs up the phone.

I think I managed to cover up my panic with my cheeky comment but I'm stuck with mixed emotions after the call. Chuffed mostly at the moment but I know as the afternoon becomes evening the majority will be nerves. Seeing as the winging it phone call had ended up with probably the worst outcome, after her saying 'no' of course, I decide it was probably best to give Craig a call with a heads up.

'Ed, fancy hearing from you again, two days in a row! Girl problems again mate? or do you need some more work cause I aint paying you anymore!'

'Hey now! You must of made a killing last night, the place was packed' I said with a laugh.

'Well let's just say i'll be treating myself to an I phone 6 with a small portion of the extra profits. So girl problems then huh?'

'Yea, well your be pleased to hear I grew some balls and asked the girl out' I say with a smile.

'Oh good on you kid! So what's up now?'

'Ah well she's decided it'll be a good idea to head your way for a drink tonight. I'm not sure what you can do really but I'm going need some help getting some privacy...'


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9 (Friday 7.45pm)

I hop out of the taxi and head straight inside with my head down. I'm probably just being paranoid because I want things to go well tonight but it seems as if the place is busier than usual already. I find Craig serving behind the bar and struggle to get his attention. Finally he sees me and leaves the other staff to try and cover him.

'Hey Ed, Sorry mate as you can see we're pretty flat out so I haven't managed to organise much but I've reserved the booth at the back for you, theres a guy that's going to be playing soon which is always a bit of a distraction and i'll keep an eye out on you so you don't have to come to the bar for drinks yea? Good luck kid, I've got to get back to the bar now at least until the rest of my staff arrive.'

I manage to thank him quickly before he disappears again, then i'm left standing in the corner on my own trying not to let my nerves take over. I decide to wait outside for Imogen so that she doesn't have to awkwardly look for me inside. As I leave the club I put the hood up on my Ralph Lauren hoodie, it's fairly warm for a late September evening but I hope it'll stop people noticing me a bit or at least give off the impression I want to be left alone tonight. At just about 8pm on the dot a taxi pulls up and I stand to attention from the wall i've been leaning against, eager to see if it's her. It actually takes me a moment to recognise her, usually she's dressed very smart but tonight she's dressed far more casual than i'd expected. She's wearing a fairly plain tight maroon dress with chucks and a leather jacket over top, instead of having her hair tide back it's in a natural messy wave down her back, untouched after a shower. She looks so effortlessly gorgeous that in the few moments i'm stood there taking in this new look she's almost made it to the door. I have to jog the few meters to catch up to her, as I call out to get her attention.

'Imogen!' She turns round and as she notices me a smile spreads across her face, her eyes light up and her dimples make an appearance. Her whole presence is so warm I can't help but smile back at her.

'Hi. You look stunning by the way' I say slightly breathlessly but feeling more confident than i'd expected.

'Thanks' she say's with a slight blush.

'I've got a booth waiting for us, shall we head inside?' I lead the way giving a nod to the familiar bouncer that lets us straight in. Craig has kept to his word and spots us as we come through the door and excuses himself from the bar to come take our drink orders. I imagined Imogen would have a wine but much to my surprise she orders a pint of cider and Craig brings me my usual Bourbon and Coke. Things start off fairly awkward as we wait for our drinks to arrive. I've thought about Imogen and the chance of us going on a date so much these last 3 days it's weird to think this is the first time we've really had the chance to talk. However by the time we've finished our first drinks and the second round is on the way we've both relaxed a little. Imogen already knows far more about me from our writing sessions then what I know about her so I try and get her talking as much as possible. I ask her about where she is from and find out her mixed accent is from her living in Vanuatu for half of her childhood. I also find out she's been working for Richard for 2 years now and inspires to be a writer herself. Before long we're both feeling slightly tipsy and our formal conversation has turned into laughter and swapping embarrassing stories. An hour into our date she excuses herself for the toilet, I relax back into my seat and watch her as she gracefully makes her way through the ever growing crowd. I can't help but smile to myself at what a success this evening has been so far, until now my feelings for Imogen had mainly been lust but we'd seemed to hit it off in every other way too, she was down to earth and made me feel so at ease. I catch Craig's eye and he gives me a thumbs up which makes me laugh. He was right, it was time to move on and at this very moment I couldn't remember what I'd been so worried about. Completely at peace in the moment I gaze into the crowd and wait for her to return, excited to see where the night will lead.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

'OMG Hi your Ed Sheeran aren't you! Can we get a picture with you?' Two girls who look as if they've just turned 18 lean over the table to talk to me. I get an eye full of tits as both of them are wearing dresses that show far too much cleavage.

'Er yea sure, lets make it quick though cause i'm actually waiting for someone' I know it's a bad idea because once you say yes to one person you end up with 20 people all asking but I don't have the heart to turn them down when really I have no excuse as I sit here on my own. They shuffle into the booth, one on either side as the short haired one says to the other, 'See I told you he's been seen here, aren't you glad we came now' They pull out their cameras and start clicking away while continuing to tell me what big fans they are. I'm only half paying attention as I keep my eye out on the crowd looking for Imogen. As she comes into view again I snap back into reality a bit and realise I need to excuse myself from the two girls that are now inviting me up to the bar for Tequila shots or something.

'Ah as tempting as that sounds girls, my friend is actually on her way back now.' I say pointing towards Imogen in amongst the crowd. They take the hint and with one last picture leave the booth just as Imogen arrives back. As the girls walk away they lean in to whisper to each other with puzzled faces before turning back and eyeing up Imogen. Luckily she has her back turned to them so she doesn't see it, I know they're curious as to who she is but I put them to the back of my mind and focus again on Imogen. She slides into the booth and this time sits much closer to me so as our knees are touching slightly under the table. I have to fight back the urge to put a hand on her thigh as her perfume fills the air around me.

'What did they want?' She says with a smile.

'Just pictures, do you want to know the weirdest thing about famous is?' I say smiling at her and resting my forearms on the table.

'Go on, enlighten me' She rests her elbow on the table and her chin on her hand causing her to lean in a little more. I look up at her face and completely loose my train of thought. She's so close I find myself taking in details of her face I haven't noticed before like how her olive skin sits so softly over her high cheekbones. My eyes pause a moment to appreciate a small beauty spot on her cheek and then drift down to her lips. They're full and have a thin coat of pale pink lip stick over them that looks so natural I hadn't noticed it before now. Lastly my eyes travel upwards until they meet hers, I've know from the moment I met her she had beautiful eyes but this was the closest i'd been to them and they locked me in. Her head is tilted down ever so slightly so she's looking up at me through her thick eyelashes which she's left natural except a small amount of black eyeliner along the base. Finally her hazel irises hold more shades of green and brown then you'd think possible and her pupils are large pools of the deepest black.

Imogen's POV

I rest my elbow upon the table and my chin upon my hand, matching his movement by leaning in ever so slightly. We're closer now than we've ever been before and I can feel the butterflies starting to stir in my stomach and warmth spread through my body from the place where our legs are touching. Just as I think he's going to answer me the playful expression leaves his face. I notice his lips part a little as he draws in a long slow breathe, his lips are quite small but have a rather defined cupid's bow. My eyes find his chin which has a shadow of stubble and then follow up his strong jawline before resting on his cheeks a moment. They're splattered with soft sun kisses, however fewer and further between than you'd expect for his coloring. Finally I dare to look into his eyes and find them starring straight back into mine. Light blue with black and white speckled through out them, they look like rippled water. With our eyes locked, slowly he starts to lean in some more, my heart picks up it's pace and my eyelashes flutter. Is he going to kiss me? My hands start to feel clammy and I take in a slow shuddered breathe. We're at a point of no return and I start to lean in too as I close my eyes ready for the kiss i've been imagining for feels like forever.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Ed's POV

We're so close now I can smell the sweet cider on her breathe. I raise my hand up ready to place it on the side of her neck, my nerves causing me to pause just a moment which I regret almost instantly as someone close by clears their throat. I pull back slightly and open my eyes but don't look to the direction of the noise straight away as I need a second to hide my annoyance at being disturbed.

'Hi sorry to disturb you,' Argh they're not sorry or they wouldn't have done it but I keep my cool and look up with a charming smile. Oh great, more 18 year old showing too much skin and wearing far too much make up. When will girls learn that natural is far more beautiful to men. 'We we're just wondering if we could get some photos too' I sigh, nod and start to shuffle out of the booth but just before I stand at the end I look back and give Imogen an apologetic look. She mouths back that 'it's fine' but I can see the disappointment in her eyes.

15 mins later and i'm still with the fans, the crowd around me has grown to the point where I can't see Imogen sitting at the booth anymore. I'm trying to politely excuse myself at the same time as keeping everyone happy. In attempt to get the focus off me Craig takes the stage to introduce the preforming act tonight, another young singer/songwriter. He takes the attention off me off for a moment and I think i'm about the get my chance to escape. I'm desperate to get back to Imogen and I know that if I can just get back into the booth the fans will leave me alone for a while. However the crowd is thick and as I try and push my way back towards the booth everyone else starts moving against me and I loose my footing. Being slowly nudged and pushed in the direction the stage I realise that's exactly what they want. For me to get on stage. I firmly root my feet to the ground an raise my hands in the air. 'Guys, Guys! Shhhhhh! Just give me second alright' The crowd stops shoving and I squeeze my way back to the booth managing to jog the last few steps. Imogen is still sitting in the booth alone but doesn't look impressed as she plays with her phone. I slide in next to her and turn my body to face hers, she mimics my move and gives me a warm smile.

'Hey stranger, I can have you back now can I? I was starting to think i'd lost you for good'

Damn she's so beautiful, how the hell am I going to say no to that face. But I can't let my fans down either especially when a lot of them are only here because they've heard i'd been here the night before. 'Er actually I'm just going to play a song or two if that's ok.' Her smile disappears, she looks down and just lets a small 'ok' slip from her lips. I'm surprised at the pain it's caused me seeing her so disappointed. Before I know it my hooked finger is under her chin raising her wide eyes to mine. 'And then i'm all yours ok' She gives me a weak smile but after scanning her face I can see she's not convinced and I know it's going to take a lot to make it up to her. Slowly I lower my hand and leave for the stage.

The crowd erupts into applause as I take my place on stage with the guitar i've borrowed from the young performer who was booked.

'Hey guys i've just got a couple of songs for you tonight alright and then i'll be handing you over to the talented "Jasper". In fact lets give him a big round of applause now for letting me borrow this wicked guitar tonight' After pausing a moment to let the crowd cheer and then settle down I continue. 'Ok so in keeping with the vibe of this place tonight i'm going to sing a song from my first album, Hopefully you all remember it! Er here we go, I'm Ed Sheeran and this is "Drunk" During the song I keep an eye on Imogen she's watching but with a sad smile, I decide i'll sing one more, one just for her, a song called "This".

As I finish I allow myself to stop worrying about Imogen for a second and just enjoy the moment, taking in the all the faces of the crowd and soaking up the applause.

'Ok guys one more song, it's called "This" and it's about a new relationship' I look towards the booth where I left Imogen, but she's not there, it takes me a moment to register that she's gone. I scan the crowd quickly as I hope with false believe that maybe she's come to join the rest of the crowd but she hasn't. My eyes dart towards the bar but theres no sign of her there either.. Panic sets in now as I think the worst. In attempt to confirm my fears I look towards the door. I'm still very aware that i'm on stage so I try to keep a poker face but there's no denying the shock written all over it as I watch Imogen walk out the door.

Really struggled on that chapter so I hope it was ok.. How's everyone enjoying it so far? Please leave a Review :)


	12. Chapter 12

Really long Chapter. My apologies if it's boring. It's more of a filler chapter but there's more to look forward to soon I promise. Please leave feedback for everything so far.. good or bad :)

Chapter 12

As I lay in bed staring at the ceiling later that night it comes crashing down on me how stupid i'd been. I just keep reliving everything that happened and picturing Imogen's face as she paused by the door before leaving, her expression a mixture of disappointment, sadness and then the pleading look for me to do something to stop her from going. But I didn't. Instead I played 'This' because that's what I had promised my fans. I'd disappointed her not just that once but time and time before that. When I got up to sign autographs and take pictures I should have taken her with me and held her on my arm, proud to show everyone that she was with me. When I went up on stage I should have left her not in the booth but in the crowd, front and centre so I could sing directly to her. The location of our date was never the issue, it was me all along. The problem was i'd been single for too long and I couldn't remember how to share my time between a girl and my fans. And the most annoying part is that we were getting on really well and I actually really liked her and by some miracle I think she liked me too, or at least until I started acting like a jerk! I roll over and punch the pillow next to me trying to release some of the anger at myself, with it only giving a moment of relief I pull it in close and hold it tight instead. Eventually I drift off to sleep swimming in my guilt.

I must of woken up at about 10am. I had that moment of bliss relaxation before the memories of last night dawned down on me. I buried my face in my pillow and let out a loud groan, still in disbelief at what an idiot i'd been. I was very aware of one thing however and that was that I had to make it up to her before our writing session on Tuesday, how though I had no idea.

After another half an hour of feeling sorry for myself I finally drag myself out of bed and head for the gym, shower and then feed myself. I stand at my kitchen bench with just a towel wrapped around my waist, toast in one hand, tea in the other as I try to motivate myself to get changed before Stuart arrives.

Today was going to be the first day in studio for recording album number 4. We were meant to have started it a couple of months ago but I hadn't felt I was ready so I put it off for another quick tour of North America instead. After my 2nd album I started playing bigger venues than I had for the first album. Instead of playing venues that held 2,000 to 5,000 people I was continually playing arenas and venues of 10,000 to 15,000 people and I hated every one of them. Headline shows were different to festivals ect, you see at an arena every single one of the 15,000 people are there for you. Every one of them have a lyric that they can relate to and that means something to them, every one of them want a special moment of my attention and it may sound silly but I feel that arenas loose that personal touch. I try to put on as much as a show as possible but really it's just me and my guitar so I feel I kind of get lost on stage somethings meaning half the people can't even see me in an arena like that. I put a stop to it as soon as I could and went back to playing smaller venues for my 3rd album in early 2016. It's meant i've had to tour a lot slower and revisit places several times to ensure everyone can get tickets but at least I feel as if i'm giving the fans more of what they want. So because of that it's now been nearly 3 years since my last album and the record company are starting to put the pressure on me to get back into the studio. The problem is i'm not ready, I wasn't really ready for the 3rd album and only just managed to pull together enough tracks for me to be proud of. The problem is i'm lacking inspiration, at the start of my career I was so young and every emotion was so fresh. I fell in love, I wrote a song. I felt lust, I wrote a song. Someone pissed me off, I wrote a song. It's all old to me now and I feel as though I'm going in circles, and I suppose I am really, constantly circling the world but not seeing anything, just going from hotel to venue to airport and back again.

I'm snapped back from my daydream by the sound of my buzzer indicating that Stuart has arrived and wants me to let him up into my apartment. Holding the top of my towel to stop it from falling down I run over to the door and buzz him in before running to my room to change. I drop my towel at the door and start rummaging through my draws to find a pair of clean boxers, I realise I really need to do some washing, that's the best thing about being on tour, someone does my washing for me. I find an old pair of boxers that are fraying slightly along the hem but are at least clean. Before I can get both feet into the leg holes of the jeans that i'd worn the day before I hear Stuart impenitently knocking on the door, 'Coming!' I yell. With my jeans still around my knees and struggling to get my right foot to come out the other end I hop and stumble on my way to the door, doing up my fly and button prior to letting Stuart in.

'Jesus kid! put a top on before opening the door next time.'

'Alright, didn't want to keep you waiting, oh and hello to you too.' I answer kind of grumpily, my mood still down, as I walk back to my bedroom to find a top. I return to the kitchen wearing an old latitude festival tee and set to leave with shoes and a hoodie. I find stuart pouring himself a tea, he looks up at me as I approach.

'So Imogen isn't here then? I hear you guys were looking pretty close at "The Bunker" last night?' Stuart says taking a long sip from from his tea.

'Er no.. wait how'd you know I was there, I didn't even tell you i'd asked her out. Did Craig call you or something?' He just gives a knowing look and grins 'Jeez Stuart, I can't do anything without you finding out can I' I grin back at him and he chuckles. 'But seriously! How'd you find out?'

'Twitter of course, #EdsMysteryGirl was the number one trend worldwide at about 10.30 last night, didn't exactly take long to figure out what was going on. There were pictures of the two of you looking pretty close.'

'Really? Yea bet I know who started that too' I sigh, thinking of the two girls showing too much skin and eyeing up Imogen as they left.

'So what happened last night then? I wasn't sure what to believe. Some people were saying that you were a loved a couple and others were saying that you both left alone pretty early?' Stuart asked trying to recall the thousands of tweets he'd seen.

'Oh, well they're both right I supposed, I stuffed up,' I admit shamefully, feeling another wave of guilt and embarrassment wash over me. 'I'll explain everything on the way to the studio ok, you can give me all of your fatherly advice.' I tell him, grabbing my wallet and house keys from the bench. Maybe the studio won't be too back today after all, anything to escape this horrible, overwhelming feeling of regret.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Imogen's POV

Slowly my eyelids fluttered open, protecting themselves for the harsh daylight that was flooding my room. Rolling onto my other side I feel around under my pillow until my hand lands upon my phone that I was looking for. Though slightly sleep blurred eyed I notice the notifications for two missed calls and a text message, I blink hard reopening my eyes and feeling wide awake. Indecisive on my emotions but very aware of my stomach tightening I opened my missed calls, but they're both Lisa and I relax a little. Lisa has been my best friend since my first day at uni. We'd sat next to each other in our first lecture and daring each other we nominated ourselves as the class representatives, giggling when no one objected and we were given the roles. I'd promised her that i'd call the second I got in last night but being ashamed at what had happened i'd opted out. She's a huge fan of Ed's and had jumped around the living room yelling "Oh My God!" and giggling when I had told her I was going on a date with him. Unsure of what I was hoping for I open the text, "You cheeky sod, you haven't called because you've taken him home, haven't you! What was he like? Details please!" I let out a soft chuckle at Lisa's enthusiasm and prop myself up with my pillows before calling her back.

"Hello?" she answered in a raspy voice obviously just waking up.

"Hey Hun"

"Omg hey gorgeous, is Ed still sleeping or something?" She giggled.

"Actually no, it all kinda went pear shaped and I could really do with a girls day in. Wanna come over for movies"

"Oh no, Harry Potter box set and chocolate?" She sounded genuinely gutted.

"You know me too well!"

"But give me like 2 hours though cause you've just woken me up and I stayed up really late waiting for your call"

We say our goodbyes and I get myself up and showered while trying not to over think everything that happened with Ed last night before i've had the chance to talk it over with Lisa. I know she's a big fan of Ed's but i'm still hoping she can offer me some sensible advice. I put on a pair of yoga pants and pull my favorite baggy knit over my head before dragging my duvet from my bed into the lounge. Getting comfy on the sofa under the blanket with my cup of tea I channel surf before settling on an old indie film called Cherrybomb starring Rupert Grint, it seemed appropriate seeing as I'd be watching Harry Potter soon. Before long though his red hair was making my mind wonder until I was day dreaming about what might have happened between Ed and I if we hadn't been interrupted by those fans. With my eyes closed and stretched out on the sofa I was imagining the touch of this warm hand against the side of my face, his fingertips just resting in my hairline as we close in those last few inches before our lips touch. We stay almost motionless for a moment just taking in the warmth of each others presence and the soft touch of our lips pressed together. Slowly his fingers push their way further through my hair until his fingers are entwined in it the palm of his hand is resting on the nape of my neck, triggering our lips to start moving together perfectly in sync. As our kiss grows more passionate my thoughts are interrupted by the door bell. I jump up from the couch and take a look through the peephole, noting that it's too early for Lisa. It is her however and I swing the door open, 'Your early?'

'Yea I know, I couldn't wait to hear the goss, I didn't think you'd mind.' She says with a grin while walking around me and into the apartment. I head into the kitchen and grab some grapes, the Lipton Ice Tea and a couple of glasses before placing them on the coffee table and plonking myself down on the sofa next to Lisa.

Lisa was perched on the edge of her seat, obviously restless to hear how the night went.

'So what happened?' She demanded the second my bottom hit the chair. Crossing her legs on the sofa she turned her whole body to face me, she was practically bouncing with excitement at the thought of goss on her favorite celebrity, especially when it involves her best friend.

I take in a deep breath and start to explain every detail of the night, how genuine and down to earth he'd been, how he'd made me laugh and how at ease he'd made me feel. Lisa eyes sparkle with joy when I tell her how close we got to kissing and then darker as I tell the story of how it all went down hill from then on.

'Hold up! So you just got up and left a date with ED SHEERAN without even saying goodbye!' She nearly shouts with wide eyes.

'Lisa, just forget that it's Ed Sheeran for moment, would you have stuck around if your date had spent more time talking to other girls then he had to you? Would you have let a guy just leave you in booth by yourself on a first date?'

'But the point is, it is Ed Sheeran, and you've got to expect a bit of that, yea he acted like a total prick and he could have handled things better but maybe that's just something your going to have to talk about.' She advises very serious now.

I pick nervously at some grapes and pop them in my mouth without making eye contact as she lectures me.

'I just don't know if I'd be able to handle that everyday.' I say sadly, wondering if Ed would even give me a second chance if I wanted one. 'Anyway I haven't told you everything. When I got home I was too wound up to sleep so I went on twitter and #EdsMysteryGirl was trending.' I see Lisa's eyes widen with shock but carry on before she has the chance to collect her thoughts and comment. 'There were photos, loads of them! I didn't even noticed anyone taking photos but there were ones of us in the booth, ones us both leaving alone and even ones of us when we were about to kiss!'

Lisa's mouth is hanging open now and I wait as she pulls herself together. 'Oh my God! and what was everyone saying?'

'Well most people we're just surprised at seeing Ed on a date and wanted to know who I was, a lot of people were actually really nice saying how pretty I was and welcoming me to the "Sheeranfam" and then there were the odd really bitchy comments, you'll have to search it and see for yourself. Anyway that really put me off, I don't know if I wanna be in a relationship that's so on show but then I think maybe it's my own fault for suggesting to go to such a public place and I want to tell Ed that i'm sorry for walking out on him but I don't have his number and I just keep hoping he'll call or text me but why would he cause he's a superstar and could have any girl and now it's going to be so awkward at work and I just don't know what to do Lisa!' I realise that I'm rabbling about all of my thoughts from the last 12 hours so I stop and take a deep breath. Starring at Lisa expectantly, I hope she has the answers to all of my problems. I can see she's still trying to process everything i've just said but I think i've left her speechless. Unlike her she passes up the opportunity to goss some more and suggests we start watching some Harry Potter instead.

We spend the rest of the day making our way through the series while eating grapes and chocolate. Chatting mindlessly and every now and again bringing up Ed we come to the conclusion I should give him a second chance, if he asked that is.

We're half way through The Prisioner of Askaban at 4 o'clock when my phone starts vibrating on the coffee table. Lisa and I share a glance of questionable excitement before I dive for the phone. 'It's an unknown number' I say, instantly get butterflies in my stomach.

'Hello?'

'Er Hi, Imogen. It's Ed.'


End file.
